Best Friends
by Dark Little World
Summary: Momo Hinamori and Hichigo Kurosaki have been best friends for life, they seem to have a very unique relationship filled with bad luck. Summery suck, I know. Read and review anyways? :D? Rated M for cursing and implied situations.


_A man grabs a young woman by her hair and beats her. A little girl watches in horror as her mother is beaten by her father. The girl's father has never been like this, why is he starting now?_

_The man stops beating his wife and throws her on the floor. The woman slowly gets on her hands and knees. The man grabs a knife from the dining table and walks to his daughter._

_The little girl scoots back as her father gets near "N-No! Get away from her!" the girls mother screams at her abusive husband. Her husband turns to his wife "Shut the fuck up!" he throws the knife at the woman._

_The daughter screams as the knife stabs her mothers' skull. The man goes to his now dead wife and yanks the knife out with a sickening sound._

_The daughter gets up and runs. Noticing this, her father runs after her. The little girl runs to the front door and grabs the knob. The father, surprising her by speed and strength, grabs her by her hair and yanks her away from the door._

_When he yanks, the little let out a very loud blood-curdling scream. Neighbors hear the little girl and calls the police. But what they didn't know is that the poor girl had just got stabbed._

_The father of the child stabbed his daughter in the chest. As the young girl lays dying her father whispers in her ear "Listen to me and your mom meant nothing to me. You two were just pawns in my plan. I was finished with you two so I will kill you and continue on with my plan."_

_"Wh-Why daddy? Why?" the little girl asks. Her father smiles a sickening smile "Because my precious little Momo, you are not needed." He digs his fingers into the whole in her chest, making the girl scream once more._

_Familiar red and blue lights shine outside, siren blaring. The door gets kicked down and two officers point their guns at the man "Get away from the child!" one of them yells._

_The father takes his fingers out of his daughters wound and grabs the knife. The officers notice and aims at the mans hand "Put the knife down sir!" the man on the right yells._

_The little girl huffs and uses the last of her strength to kick the knife out of her dads' hand. The man growls and slaps his daughter. The officers run to the little girl's aid. On man tackles the father and wrestles handcuffs onto him._

_The officer who isn't wrestling talks into the walky-talky on his shoulder "Guys, I'm going to need an ambulance. It was a… homicide and attempted murder. The father is in custody. Hurry with the ambulance this little girl may not have enough time."_

_"Rodger" a voice says through the walky-talky. Momo smiles weakly at the officer "I like your walk-talky sir." She then coughs up blood. The officer looks at her concern fill his eyes along with sadness._

_He smiles softly "We'll get you to a hospital soon. Just stick in there. What is your name?" "Momo Aizen… But I want to be called Momo Hinamori… because it was moms' old name….." she smiles sadly._

_"I'm Jushiro Ukitake. What is your fathers' name?" Ukitake asks, Momo looks at her father "Sosuke… Aizen…." "And your mother?" "Mom is…. American…. Her name is…. Abigail…. Hinamori"_

_Jushiro nods, ambulance sirens are heard, Momo smiles "So mommy is watching over me." Jushiro smiles and lets the paramedics take the poor girl._

_Jushiro helps his partner, Shunsui, with Sosuke. They walk him to the police car. They stop to open the door. A young albino boy sprints to Sosuke and kicks him in his member "HOW DARE YOU?"he screams, Sosuke groans in pain._

_Ukitake holds the young albino back, Sosuke glares at the raging boy "You were next Hichigo, you and your brother. Let's just hope your idiot father is a great doctor or your precious Momo won't survive." Sosuke hisses at the young boy._

_Hichigo stops fighting Jushiro and shakes in anger "YOU BASTERD!" Jushiro pulls the boy away as another officer helps Shunsui with Sosuke. They place Sosuke into the car._

_Jushiro goes to his patrol car with the young albino "I'm sure your brother is at his friends house and your sisters and mother are at the store, leaving you alone with your father correct?" he asks the little boy._

_Hichigo nods, tears run down his face "Sir…. When I get older and that basterd is still in jail… can I have rights to beat him up?" Jushiro laughs "We'll see. Now get in the car, I'll take you to the hospital to see your friend."_

_Hichigo instantly lightens up "Okay!" he jumps into the passengers' seat and buckles his seat belt. Ukitake slides into the driver's seat and starts the car._

_They drive to the hospital in three hours and quickly go to the front desk "A young girl by the name of Momo Hinamori came in three hours ago ago. How is her condition?" Jushiro asks the head nurse Isane._

_Isane looks for the paper work. She finds it and looks it over "Momo Hinamori is stable but she is in a small coma due to seeing her moms' death"_

_Hichigo gasps "Lady! Will she be okay?"Isane looks at the little boy "Yes. She'll wake up soon. Do you wish to see her?" Isane asks, getting out from behind her desk "Follow me" she walks to the trauma side of the hospital and goes by many patients rooms._

_Hichigo looks around worriedly as he fidgets with his jacket as they make their way to Momo's room. Isane opens the door to Momo's room and lets Hichigo in._

_Hichigo runs to Momo's bedside and holds her hand "M-Momo! Hey! I'm here! A-Are you okay? Are you sleeping well? I hope you forget what happened because you don't deserve to live this way." A small tear rolls down Hichigo's cheek._

_Isane and Jushiro practically cry a river over this scene. Isane sniffs "This is so cute. I'll let him stay here till he wants to leave. Tell him that for me?" she asks Jushiro, Jushiro nods and wipes away some tears. Isane goes back to her desk, which is a long walk back._

_Jushiro smiles at the kids "Hey Kid, I'm going to leave, I'll make sure your dad knows you're here. Nurse Isane says you can stay with her as long as you want."_

_Hichigo smiles brightly "Okay!" he crawls into the bed and settles himself next to her, like Momo used to do when he got into fights and was staying in bed._

_Jushiro smiles and turns to leave, Hichigo stops him with a few words "Thank you for saving her life… Sir" Jushiro looks over his shoulder "It's my duty as an officer little boy." He turns off the light, closes the door and leaves with one thought in mind '_God protect these children_'_

Ever since that day Momo and Hichigo have been closer than ever.

**_Review! :D_**

**_This story actually has been posted before, BUT! I revised it and kinda completely changed the entire third chapter. But _**

**_i got it now! _**

**_Enjoy c:_**


End file.
